Food Dancing
by SomeNavyRecruit
Summary: Spain's voice was a friendly purr, lips curled into a lazy, sexy sprawl of contentment that made America's mouth go dry and his stomach flop, his palms going sweaty. Hot damn, when had the Spaniard become so irresistible?


Here is another thing suggested by my infamous friend (see Electric Aphrodisiac and Candied Dreams) although it is unique because it isn't filled with naughtiness. Just a little bit ;D

I'd also like to point out that I don't know how to dance, so I tried to make the descriptions vague enough, based on internet how-tos, that it wouldn't seem off or anything. So if it does I'm sorry but bare with me xD;;

Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia

**xXx**

Spain sprawled out on his couch, the sun bright and warm along his body, heating him through his clothing while he prepared to enjoy a nice siesta after his lunch. He would go visit his dear Romano once he woke up and possibly he could convince his sweet tomato to join him for dinner.

"Spain! Spaaaaain!" A familiar voice called out, the front door opening after a brief moment testing to see if it was unlocked. Antonio opened his eyes and sat up, brows furrowing while he dropped one foot to the ground and kept the other up on the couch, lounging and still sleepy. What was America doing here?

"Ah-ha, found you!" America grinned as he came into the room, his bomber jacket removed in favor of a lighter shirt in consideration for the heat. Normally he wouldn't have put much thought into changing his clothing to fit the environment, but one of his boys back home had told him that Spain could be as hot as Texas during a heat wave so he'd decided to listen.

"It's good to see you, America." Spain's lips curled up good naturedly at the energetic nation in front of him, moving up a little so he could drape across the arm rest and tip his head to meet sparkling blue eyes. "I was about to have a siesta. Would you like to join me?"

"A sea-what?" America frowned at the word but sat down on the couch anyway, lifting both arms to dangle over the back of it while he flashed a huge grin at the other nation and got comfortable. His leg tapped, showing how he was obviously eager about something, though his curiosity allowed him to wait for an explanation from the older man.

"A siesta. A nap in the afternoon, when it is too hot to do work." Antonio explained patiently, his eyes lidded softly as he hid a yawn lazily behind the palm of his hand. He quirked a brow at the superpower before him, dropping his hand to his stomach. "Are you here for something urgent or can it wait until after?"

"Oh. Well." Alfred couldn't help but yawn when Antonio did, the relaxed posture and attitude of the other nation doing more to calm him down than any scolding reprimand by England ever could. He smiled a little and kicked his boots off, heedless of where they went skittering across the floor. "No, it's not that urgent. A nap with that cool of a name sounds pretty good right about now."

"Would you like to sleep here or on a bed?" Spain made to swing his legs off the couch but America waved him off, gripping his ankles to keep him from moving.

"Naw, it's cool man. I interrupted your special eruo-nap so you can keep your couch." Alfred let go and proceeded to curl up on the end of the couch he'd been given(taken), managing to contain his tall frame down to just one cushion and the arm rest. He yawned again, the jet-lag starting to catch up from the prospect of sleep."I can nap right here just fine.

Not commenting further, though Spain was sure America was more of a sprawler when it came to sleeping, the older nation just closed his eyes and slid down enough to get comfortable himself. He was still sleepy despite the interruption and his curiosity over why the blond was here could be answered later.

He couldn't help but smile when he felt the already sleeping American slump over and across his legs, body uncoiling just as Spain had guessed. The brunette let the younger be, not minding the strong arms that wrapped around him or the blond head that used his thigh for a pillow.

If only Romano would take to the idea of a good siesta spent cuddling together on the couch like this...

Perhaps next time.

**xXx**

"You want me to teach you how to dance?" Spain cocked his head to the side, observing the vigorously nodding head of the blond sitting opposite him. They were both outside, enjoying the sun and nice weather.

"Yeah! I just saw this movie with all this cool dancing and sword fighting and sexy Spanish accents, so I figured you'd be the perfect person to ask!" America beamed at the other nation, smile stretched wide and the corners of his eyes crinkled from the good cheer.

"Do you want to learn some Spanish and sword fighting, too?" Antonio laughed at the American's descriptions, a brow rising at the mention of the accents and forcing a light flush onto Alfred's cheeks that had him laughing harder.

"I know some Spanish and England's taught me how to fence a little!" America defended, unable not to keep smiling despite the mild blush and the rueful way his head tilted down, chin tucking towards his chest.

"Oh? Hablas espanol?" Spain quirked a brow up in question. He knew a vast majority of Americans' could speak Spanish as a second language, mostly because of the many Mexican immigrants, but he didn't know the nation himself knew it.

"W-well...I mean, I know taco and burrito and quesadilla and chupacabra!" Alfred flushed harder at his admission and didn't meet the soft gaze of the older nation. He reached a hand up and scratched the back of his neck. "Yo quiero taco bell?"

Spain tipped his head back and laughed, long enough that America felt the need to lean over and punch him in the shoulder to make him stop.

"So _anyway_,_" _Alfred crossed his arms and pouted, cheeks hot and eyes not meeting the Spaniard's. "I want to learn how to dance the cool way you guys do. What is it? Salsa and flamingo? Really weird names, dude, but whatever. Teach me."

"I think you mean Flamenco." Spain stood up from his seat and held a hand out to America, smiling easily. The blond took it with a dubious look, not really knowing why they had to hold hands if they were going to be dancing but whatever, Spain was European and they seemed a lot gayer on this side of the ocean.

Once they were both standing Antonio led Alfred back into the house and into a spacious room with hardwood flooring. It was the room that he used when he threw parties; large windows that let sunlight and moonlight stream in beautifully, depending on the type of party, and an acceptable amount of open space for mingling and dancing alike.

"I'll teach you a basic salsa." Spain let go of America's hand and stepped up to his music system, happy that he'd had it installed. A party was always better with good music.

"There's levels to food dancing?" America asked with a cocked head, intrigue glimmering behind his glasses. Spain turned back to him after turning the music to a good salsa beat, laughing from his chest as he took in what the American had said.

"I have heard salsa is a popular dance in America, you know? I'm surprised you haven't learned how to already." Antonio placed a hand on the blondes back, directing Alfred to put his hand on his shoulder. He laughed happily when America blushed and whined about both his words and the dance position, patting him in reassurance.

"Now, do you hear the beat, America?" Spain asked lightly, tapping his fingers against the younger nation, drumming out the rhythm they'd be dancing to. It was a simple beat, perfect for beginners.

"Yeah. I'm good at following a beat. American's love to go clubbing and when they dirty dance they like to grind to the beat. Arthur says it's hard to waltz but I don't think he's ever tried to rub himself against someone in time to music while trying to look sexy and not too sweaty." Alfred rambled on, relaxing as he listened to the sound of his own voice. His foot began to tap, matching the other nation's pace with his fingers before his head began to gently bob in time as well.

Spain gave him a sincere laugh and patted him, smiling broadly at the energetic nation.

"We will do a basic step, alright? Three steps to the beat, then on the fourth we'll do a simple tap." Spain explained, pressing on America's back to get him to step forward. They moved for three beats, Spain directing them forward and back before doing a small flourishing move on the fourth.

America was quick to catch on once his feet found the rhythm, eagerly performing the taps and kicks Spain did on the fourth step before getting bored and deciding to invent his own thing. He pulled away from Spain and shuffled to the beat, spinning on his toes for the fourth count before resuming the simple steps he'd been taught.

"Hey, this is really fun!" Alfred swung his hips with large exaggerated movements as he went, pulling from the many strip clubs and pole dancing that went on within his borders. He did a military about-face on the fourth beat and proceeded to moonwalk the next three, grinning hugely at the other country.

"S_í_, mi amigo." Spain laughed uproariously at America's antics, content to just watch the young country enjoying himself, beginning to clap to the beat and encourage the blond even more. It wasn't really salsa anymore but who cared? Alfred's face was glowing with happiness and energy as he moved, hopping and jumping and twisting and turning, shaking his hips to the music with pure abandon. That was the sort of enthusiasm that created it's own dance.

"Hey, Spain! Do you know how to dirty dance?" America's voice carried louder than necessary, heightened by the excitement that was tangible in the very air around him. He was currently wiggling his arms and twitching his fingers, hips rotating below him as he continued stepping to the beat, one-two-three, before actually springing up into an impromptu back-flip. He cheered and gloated and praised himself for landing it perfectly, only grinning wider when Spain joined in on the praising part.

"My people know how, but I do not." Spain gave a small shrug, not really minding that he wasn't up to date with that form of dancing. He enjoyed the dancing he did know and the parties he threw.

"I'll teach you!" America danced closer and lunged, the move in tempo with the four count beat as he pulled Spain in close. The blond smirked playfully at him and placed a hand on Spain's shoulder, facing the older nation and beginning to sway his weight through his hips, following the beat of the music in an entirely different way from when he'd been trying to learn salsa.

"You really like to dance, don't you?" Antonio smiled and let his body begin to move, matching the American's pace easily. He'd been dancing for hundreds of years; he could pick up new ones and follow a beat like it was second nature.

"It's fun! You can be completely insane with it and if you do it with confidence, everyone loves you!" America moved his hand in towards Spain's neck, cupping and rubbing gently while he pushed a leg between the other country's so their legs were practically entwined, and kept dancing so their thighs rubbed together. "Plus, if you're really good everyone watches you and when isn't it fun to have everyone's eyes on you?"

"When they're laughing at you?" Spain teased the younger nation, feeling a heat beginning in his belly from the way the blond was touching and moving, so close to him and so confident and sure in his dancing. It was alluring to see America in this new light; he was still his energetic, cocksure, boisterous self, but in a much more appropriate setting that made him simply so much more handsome and..._devastating. _

"Ha, maybe." Alfred shimmied closer, his hand sliding back to cup the nape of Antonio's neck, playing with the little hairs at the sensitive hairline while he smirked at the other. "But being in the limelight is an amazing feeling most of the time."

"You shine under the eyes of others." Spain's hands trailed down America's sides before landing on his hips, pulling him forward. His lips twisted up into their own smirk and he rolled his foot up, reminding America that the blond wasn't the only one with a leg between a pair of warm thighs. The startled, intrigued look that overcame the American's face made his smirk widen and soft green eyes spark with interest.

"I thought you said you didn't know how to do this." America breathed the words out as he leaned forward, fingers climbing up to twine within brown hair. He rolled his hips forward and kept them there, starting up a grind that only unconsciously melded with the music still cheerfully playing in the background.

"Si. But I am a fast learner, mi amigo. I have had years of practice with all kinds of dances." Spain tightened his hold on America's hips and tipped his chin up, eyes darkening as he met the superpower's gaze with a lazy confidence of his own. The expression made America's lips part, a tongue tracing at his upper lip with obvious hunger.

"Antonio!" The sudden shout from a familiar albino, followed by the door to the house slamming open and shut with equal volume, made both nation's halt in their dancing. America pulled away first, scowling at being interrupted and blushing as his mind came surfacing back from the dark corridors of lust he'd been pulled into.

"Heh...well..." Alfred scratched the back of his neck and looked back to his dance partner, his mouth going dry at the look he was getting from the older man. He wasn't someone like France, who could interpret every little nuance about another person's thoughts just from making three seconds of eye-contact, but what he could gather from Antonio's green eyes made his stomach flop and his palms go sweaty.

"Another time then, Alfred?" Spain's voice was a friendly purr, lips curled into a lazy, sexy sprawl of contentment that made the American want to stay until Prussia left. It wasn't like he had any plans...

"Hey, what's America doing here?" France's voice tore through America's thoughts like barbed wire, snatching up large chunks but leaving little slivers of longing that threatened to condense back into tangible want the longer he stared at Spain.

Hot damn, when had the Spaniard become so sexy?

"He wanted to learn salsa." Spain's answer came with a more normal expression, the deeper refinement of perverse cravings lifting off his features as effortlessly as any Hollywood actor's.

For some reason that only made America want to stay even more.

"Wow. That's not awesome at all." Prussia came in after France and slung an arm across America's shoulder's and smirked at him, poking him in his blush-darkened cheek. "What's the matter with you? Did you suck that bad at it?"

"No!" America huffed and pushed away from the older nation, the final dregs of his burgeoning arousal swept away by the others obnoxious assumptions about his dancing skills. He was a great dancer! Even at crazy dances named after food! "I did great at it! Much better than you ever could!"

"Ja, ja, I'm so sure." Prussia snickered in his unique way, letting the blond escape from him before he looked to his friend and cocked his head in question. "Are you ready to go?"

"Oui, you did not forget your promise to us, right? We are to go drinking tonight!" France gave the young American a knowing look, recognizing the way his friend was looking at the blond. Alfred was quite a catch, if you could accomplish it. Speaking of which... "Amerique! Would you like to join us?"

Alcohol really did make things easier, ohonhonhon!

"For a night on the town? Hells yeah!" America's eyes brightened at the thought. He hadn't gotten drunk in a while, he always had to either sneak it back home or come to Europe where the drinking ages were lower. Getting drunk around France wasn't really a good idea, ever, but with Prussia and Spain around he should be in good hands.

Maybe he and Spain could even ditch the other two later in the night...

"Then it's settled! Let's go!" Prussia grabbed America's wrist, not giving him a chance to escape as he pulled him along towards the front door, knowing France and Spain would follow along behind him. He couldn't wait to hit the bars with his two friends and the blond superpower; America could be just as annoying as himself and was twice as funny while drunk. Throw in a drunk France and a drunk Spain and he just knew tonight was going to be an awesome night!

**xXx**

Haha, I hope you all enjoyed! This was my first time writing Spain and let me tell you, this story went through more transformations than a million caterpillars. IDEK. But I like the way it ended because not everything has to be sex...and I can't help imagining the drunken antics of Prussia and America together. (coughElectricAphrodisiaccough)

As always, I'd love to know everyone's favorite part so please, drop a review! Also...Review if you want a drunken foursome! XD Or, you know, if you liked it. That works too. ;)


End file.
